Party of One
'Party of One '''is the twenty-fifth episode of the first season of ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. In this episode, Pinkie Pie investigates her friends’ excuses for not attending one of her parties. Plot At the beginning of the episode, Pinkie Pie visits each of her friends and sings invitations to Gummy's one-year birthday party. When she's finished, she was exhausted and remarks to Gummy, "Next time I think I'll just pass out written invitations." Gummy’s birthday party was held on the second floor of Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie tells Rainbow Dash and Applejack she's happy they made it to the party, and the two say they'd never miss it. Applejack bobs for apples, but bites a fake spring-loaded apple that pulls her back into the vat. When Dash emerges from the apple bob, Gummy is clinging to her face. Rarity compliments Pinkie’s punch, but spits it all over Pinkie's face when she sees Gummy dipping in the punch bowl. She forces a smiles and sips more punch, but spits it into a plant pot when Pinkie turns away. Pinkie joins Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy, who compliment her party. Pinkie accidentally knocks Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy into a wall while dancing, but later all the friends and Gummy dance together. That night, when the ponies are leaving, Twilight suggests that they "do this again soon”, and Pinkie agrees. The next morning, Pinkie visits Golden Oak Library and gives Twilight an invitation to Gummy's "after-birthday party" that afternoon at 3 o'clock. Twilight claims she can’t go because she needs to study. Pinkie goes to Sweet Apple Acres to invite Applejack. She nervously says she can't go because she has to pick apples. Pinkie scrutinizes her for a few seconds, smiles, and says, "Okie dokie lokie." The scene changes to Carousel Boutique, where Rarity is watching Spike take out the trash. She tells him to take a shower because he smells, and he adoringly floats in the air while emitting pink heart-shaped bubbles. Pinkie comes along and invites Rarity to the party. She declines, saying she has to wash her hair. When Pinkie says her hair doesn't look dirty, Rarity dips her head in the trash and gallops back into the boutique. Pinkie reassures herself, "A party is still a party even with only two guests!" Outside Fluttershy’s cottage, Pinkie invites Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy. Dash says they'd love to go, but they have to house-sit for "Harry", a bear. Pinkie Pie was surprised that there is a bear living in a house in Ponyville. The two Pegasi hastily elaborate on their excuse before they fly off. Back at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie wonders how all her friends are busy. She sees Twilight sneaking into the shop and uses a tin can telephone to eavesdrop on Twilight’s hushed conversation with Mrs. Cake. Twilight picks up a wrapped package and leaves. Pinkie puts on Groucho Marx glasses and decides to secretly follow Twilight. Twilight delivers the package to Rarity, who says she'd hate for Pinkie to "ruin everything". Pinkie acquires a new disguise, a bale of hay wearing Groucho Marx glasses. In a deserted alley, Rarity transfers the package to Fluttershy. Pinkie has added a trench coat and a baseball hat to her hay disguise. When Fluttershy walks out of the alley, Pinkie tries to hop away, but Fluttershy is startled by the sight of her costume and flies away. Right then, Rainbow Dash walks by Pinkie and accidentally greets her. Demanding to know what her friends are up to, Pinkie chases Dash all the way to the Sweet Apple Acres barn. Applejack slams the door shut before Pinkie can get in. Pinkie asks to take a look inside the barn, but Applejack tells her there's construction going on and she can't come in. Angered, Pinkie leaves, and Applejack and the others sigh in relief. Pinkie declares that she knows who to ask about her friends’ “secrets and lies.” The scene cuts to Spike sitting in front of a spread of gems in Pinkie’s room. Pinkie shines a lamp in Spike's face while Gummy secures him to the chair by tugging on his tail. When Spike dodges her questions by giving irrelevant information, Pinkie becomes aggressive, and her asks her what she wants him to say. Spike repeats it and Pinkie cries, “Aha! I knew it!” Her hair "deflates" and loses its curliness, and her coloration turns darker. Surrounded by darkness under a cone of light, she sadly repeats Spike's confession. She hands Spike the spread of gems. The scene fades in to Pinkie thanking her "friends" for coming to Gummy's after-birthday party. The friends are Mr. Turnip, Rocky, Sir Lintsalot, and Madame Le Flour, inanimate objects voiced by Pinkie with different accents. While making chit-chat and puppeteering the objects, Pinkie experiences strange twitches that are accompanied by musical cues and color-card backgrounds that fade in and out. At a certain point the color-card backgrounds stay, and the inanimate objects move and talk of their own accord. They convince Pinkie to never speak to her friends again. The background returns to normal to show a crazed Pinkie moving and voicing the objects. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Rainbow Dash enters and apologizes for being in such a rush earlier. She invites Pinkie to come to Sweet Apple Acres, but Pinkie refuses and keeps playing with her imaginary friends. Dash ends up dragging Pinkie by her tail to Sweet Apple Acres. When they enter the barn, which has been turned into a party room, the other friends shout "Surprise!” Upset, Pinkie says that they threw a farewell party to kick her out of the group, and they've been lying to and avoiding her all day. The friends explain that they were keeping Pinkie's birthday party a secret. Pinkie looks around at the decorations and the cake with her picture on it, and returns to her normal self. She pulls them into a group hug and the friends sigh in relief. She apologizes for doubting them, and they forgive her. Twilight narrates her letter to the Princess while she and her friends enjoy the party. Once she finishes narrating, Pinkie asks her friends to dedicate the party to Gummy too, because he's upset that his party was cut short. The episode ends with an iris wipe on Gummy playing with a balloon. Characters *Twilight Sparkle *Rarity *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy Locations *Golden Oak Library *Sugarcube Corner Gallery PartyofOnetitlesequence.png PartyofOnetitlesequence2.png PartyofOne1.png PartyofOne2.png PartyofOne3.png PartyofOne4.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash PartyofOne5.png|Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash PartyofOne6.png|Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle dancing PartyofOne7.png PartyofOne8.png PartyofOne9.png|Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash PartyofOne10.png|Applejack starting the Music PartyofOne11.png PartyofOne12.png PartyofOne13.png|Mane 6 dancing PartyofOne14.png PartyofOne15.png PartyofOne16.png PartyofOne17.png PartyofOne18.png|Gummy with a party hat PartyofOne19.png PartyofOne20.png PartyofOne21.png PartyofOne22.png PartyofOne23.png PartyofOne24.png PartyofOne25.png PartyofOne26.png PartyofOne27.png PartyofOne28.png PartyofOne29.png PartyofOne30.png PartyofOne31.png PartyofOne32.png PartyofOne33.png PartyofOne34.png PartyofOne35.png|Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking for surprises in the apple bob PartyofOne36.png PartyofOne37.png PartyofOne38.png PartyofOne39.png PartyofOne40.png|Rarity drinking punch PartyofOne41.png PartyofOne42.png PartyofOne43.png PartyofOne44.png PartyofOne45.png PartyofOne46.png PartyofOne47.png PartyofOne48.png PartyofOne49.png|Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash PartyofOne50.png PartyofOne51.png PartyofOne52.png PartyofOne53.png PartyofOne54.png PartyofOne55.png PartyofOne56.png PartyofOne57.png PartyofOne58.png PartyofOne59.png PartyofOne60.png PartyofOne61.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack PartyofOne62.png PartyofOne63.png PartyofOne64.png PartyofOne65.png PartyofOne66.png PartyofOne67.png PartyofOne68.png PartyofOne69.png PartyofOne70.png PartyofOne71.png PartyofOne72.png PartyofOne73.png PartyofOne74.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes Category:2011 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes